Rusty to the Rescue (DVD)
Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories, sometimes known simply as Rusty to the Rescue, is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD release featuring six fourth series episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. It was distributed by Video Treasures in 1995 and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1996, who re-released the tape in 2000 and on DVD in 2008. Description 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas adventures with new friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, in volume 12 where the fun never ends. 1996/1999/2000 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Next stop - The Island of Sodor for more Thomas and his friends. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Sir Handel's bad temper gets him into trouble and Thomas tells Toby and Percy the story of how Duke became known as Granpuff. So join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never end! DVD Peep! Peep! Next Stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas & Friends™. Watch Rusty, the small Diesel engine, set off where only brave Diesels dare to go. Will the rescuers find Duke with a bang and reunite him with Stuart and Falcon? Join in the adventure with Thomas and his friends, where the fun and excitement never ends! Episodes # Granpuff # Sleeping Beauty # A Bad Day for Sir Handel # Rusty Helps Peter Sam # Rusty to the Rescue # Thomas and Stepney Song * Gone Fishing Bonus Features * Sodor Memories from The Early Years * Activity Sheet * Sneak Peaks Trivia * This is the first US VHS to feature a few things: ** The first VHS to have the on-screen Video Treasures logo, though it is the fourth (and last) distributed by them, as they would change their name to Anchor Bay Entertainment in May 1995. ** The first VHS in which the story featured in the release's title is not the first story played. ** The first VHS not to have the end credits roll over the final shot of the last episode. Instead, the credits roll over a shot of Thomas posed facing the camera. ** The first VHS to have Duke, Peter Sam, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Skarloey, Rusty and Stepney's nameboard sequence. * This was also the last Thomas & Friends DVD to be released by Anchor Bay Entertainment. * On the front cover of the VHS, an image from the fourth series episode, Home at Last is used. * On the back cover of the 2008 DVD release, images from the seventh series episode, Trusty Rusty are used. * This and Henry and the Elephant were the only DVDs released by Anchor Bay Entertainment to not come with a booklet. * Junior Campbell is the main singer for Gone Fishing in the VHS release. Goofs * The original VHS version of this release has stereo audio, but the DVD version has mono audio instead. * On the front cover of the 2008 DVD release, Rusty has no wheels and grass is visible behind his driver, yet Rusty appears to be part way in a shed. Steam is also seen coming from Rusty as well as in the main menu. DVD Packs * Adventure On the Tracks Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases